Don't Fake My Heart
by SoraStarz
Summary: SoraxRiku! LEMON IN FUTURE! Sora & Riku finally their feelings for each other show. What happens when SOMEONE makes a mistkae & Riku isnt there to help. Will Sora feel the same way? Will Riku prove that he can be a friend? What's wrong with ROXAS! R
1. Birthday Boy!

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

Riku scared Sora while he was looking out to the stars. Riku chuckled and Sora reddened.

"Aww, is the birth-day boy afraid of the dark?" Riku teased.

Sora sighed, "It's not my birth-day til' tomorrow stupid."

"Oh, I know."

"What are you getting me for my birthday?"

It was a pause for a few seconds. Sora gave Riku a light punch on the arm.

"Nothing!" Sora gasped.

"I'm not telling you anything." Riku walked off.

Sora shouted back angrily, "Riku! I swear sometimes you get me so angry!"

This was a lie. There was nothing that Riku did to make them upset. In fact competition, fighting, and silliness excite Sora. Sora loved the way Riku sneaked behind him, loved the way he fly tackled him, and more. It was what excited Sora the most.

_This isn't the way I should feel about a best friend! Especially that he's a guy!_ Though Sora. _I need to go home._ Sora whistled a sweet tune all the way home.

"Hey, Birthday boy! Mind getting me another soda?" Asked Kairi.

Sora smiled, "Sure."

Sora walked into the kitchen. He stared at the presents on the counter. How he wanted to open them so badly and see what was inside. He couldn't stand the urge to tare one open.

Sora grabbed a Pepsi soda out. He walked back into the living room and handed Kairi the drink.

"Thanks." She said happily.

"Ah-hyuck! Where's Riku and the cake?" Goofy asked.

Donald said, "Yeah! Cake!"

"Hmm. I could have sworn Riku was on his way?" Kairi said sadly.

Sora sighed sadly as he thought of cake icing. The only thing to do is to go out and find him.

"I'll go look." Sora said.

"No it's your birthday! We don't want you to be put to work!" Kairi said sadly.

Sora shrugged, "I don't mind the walk. Besides, I haven't left the house all day."

"That's true." Said Mickey.

Sora walked out just for a moment. He hated to be cooped inside of a house all day anyway. It seemed a little boring. He looked around and wondered where Riku could be.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he walked. "Where are you, Riku?"

Riku put down the cake as he seen Sora. Slowly creeping behind him and Sora felt it. Sora quickly turned around.

"Riku!" He jumped.

Riku simply chuckled and Sora blushed.

"Hey birthday boy." Riku said happily.

Sora asked, "Where's the cake, stupid?"

"Hmm. Somewhere." Riku turned and grabbed the nice blue box.

Sora asked, "Can I have a peek?"

"Not til' your party." Riku answered.

"Come on one peek? I'll do anything!" Sora pleaded.

"Anything?" Riku asked.

Sora put his hands together.

"ANYTHING!"

"Fine, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Close them."

"Fine."

Sora covered his eyes. Waiting to see what would come of this next surprise. His heart kind of pounding as his imagination went wild. He heard running and opened his eyes. Riku was running away.

"Riku!" Sora shouted and chased after him.

They ran all the way to Sora's house. Kairi put the candles on the cake as the two boys caught they're breath.

"Talk about your sugar rush." Goofy laughed.

Donald rolled his eyes, "Goofy."

They sung the happy birthday song and ate as much cake as possible. Sora was kind of embarrassed by the song every time someone sang it he thought it meant a big deal.

After the dancing and laughing the party ended.

"Bye everyone, I really hope you had a good time." Sora said.

Donald jumped, "Boy did we!"

Riku was the last to leave.

"Well, you saw your cake." Riku chuckled.

Sora crossed his arms, "When everyone else saw it! You little sneak."

"Silly Sora, you still owe me. You seen it." Riku said with a devious smile.

"No! I don't!"

"Yeah, you do."

"I-I do? Really?" Sora pouted.

"Yup." Riku nodded. "So, you close your eyes."

"Riku!"

"No tricks."

Sora covered his eyes with his hands. His heart pounding. _What's he going to do? _Sora thought. Riku looked to see if anyone was there. No one in sight. Riku gave Sora a peck on the lips and ran off.

Sora slowly took his hands off his eyes. Riku was gone and he felt the peck. Sora's mind raced.

"Sora, what are you doing?" His mom asked.

Sora hesitated, "Coming m-m-mom."

_He kissed me, he did. On the lips. I-I was kissed! _Sora couldn't stop smiling after that entire night. What could this all have meant?


	2. Riku's Kiss & Kairi's doubt

**Starz: Already chapter 2! I love my imagination!**

**Sora: I like mine.**

**Riku: I'm not sure if I have one?**

**Sora: Everyone has one.**

**Starz: Not true.**

**Sora: Is!**

**Starz: ISN'T!**

**Sora: IS!**

**Riku: While they fight you can read the rest of the story…**

Sora was sitting on a long branch while talking to Kairi. It was nothing like talking to your best friend when you're too happy to talk to anyone else.

"Riku, did what?" Kairi gasped.

Sora said happily, "I know! It's awesome right? To think I had to hide my feelings all this long time."

"S-Sora I don't think…"

Riku walked up to them interrupting, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kairi sighed.

Sora smiled, "Hi Riku."

Kairi's phone rang, she looked at it. It was a simple text message from her mother. Some of it didn't make sense. You know, how some moms can't text no matter how hard they tried.

"Oh, I have to go pick up some food for my mom." Kairi stood. "I'll see you guys later."

Kairi ran away and it was silent for a moment. Sora blushed as he started to get shy.

"So, how have you been?" Riku asked.

Sora said happily, "You know…just hanging. How are you?"

"Pretty cool. Hey, want to swim? It's still warm."

"Swim? Us? N-no."

It's been a while since Sora and Riku had swum together. With all the kingdom hearts games and all? (A/N: WHICH ROCK!)

Riku asked, "Why? Forgot how to swim? Or are you afraid of losing a swimming race?"

Sora said, "You're on!"

They both took off their shirts, shoes, and socks then ran. At first, Sora was first. But Riku sped up and beat Sora! Sora sighed and crossed his arms.

"Whoa, the water is pretty warm for the year. Stupid global warming." Riku sighed.

Sora chuckled, "What the hell does global warming have to do with the ocean water? Summer is a few weeks from ending."

"Excuse, me Mr. Science." Riku said with sarcasm. "I didn't know I was so wrong."

Sora growled and knocked riku into the water. Then got on top of him and the two started to fight. They splashed and swam. They joked and ran.

Finally, Sora got tired and sat at the edge of the water where it only touched his feet. It was now the afternoon and he was kind of hungry.

"Tired?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled, "J-just a bit."

Riku sat next to him. Sora finally got a good look at Riku's body. Six pack, wet, and breathing was oh so hard. Sora suddenly became shy gain.

"Heh, what are you jealous? Don't worry you'll get as many packs as I will." Riku laughed.

Sora blushed, "It's not that! It's the fact that you're freaking hot!"

"Hmm?"

"Wait-wait! I-I-I didn't mean or well…you and the kiss! I-I just. I'm a guy and you're a guy!"

Sora laid back his head against the sand and he was now kicking.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Sora shouted.

Riku only laughed and kissed Sora's head. Sorastopped and his whole face was completely red.

"Wow. You really don't ever learn. I knew you liked me, I always did." Riku smiled. "I like you the same way."

Sora sat up staring straight at Riku, "How long?"

"Since, I guess…since we were kids?"  
"Really?"

"Yeah?" Sora gasped.

"Yup."

"S-so know are we suppose to like…umm…mhph!"

Riku kissed Sora on the lips before even giving him a chance. Sora put his hand on Riku's cheeks and kissed him a bit closer. Sora loved the way Riku tastes. Even if he was a bit sandy.

They stopped and Sora leaned on Riku's arm.

"Wow." Sora sighed. "I never knew a kiss felt so good."

"Same here, same here."

"Sora, no!" Kairi said. "Sora, Riku isn't right for you."

Sora said throwing up his ball, "Of course it's all right. I don't mind."

Kairi asked, "Would you tell your mom you're dating Riku?"

"Umm…no…" Sora said catching his ball.

Kairi asked, "Is being homosexual right?"

"Well, what's wrong with falling in love with a guy anyway?" Sora asked. "It's not like we're slowly killing each other."

"Sora! You don't realize this. Think about it. Just for a second, could you and Riku get married? Could Sora and Riku ever have kids?"

Sora asked, "We can adopt…"

Kairi shook her head and Sora dropped his ball. He looked at Kairi sadly. She couldn't believe he was falling for Riku! Of all people. She suspected he was gay but to fall in love with someone who is so evil and doesn't even know himself.

She worried about Sora and how much it would hurt him. If he didn't realize this now he would get ultimately hurt.

"Sora, please. Think about this. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kairi said walking out the door.

Sora felt bad. Really bad now! What was right for him? He loved Riku and he loves Kairi. Well, not the same way as he loves Riku. He didn't like debating against his friends.


	3. School

**Starz: Alright…it's getting all dramatic now!**

**Sora: And more dramatic as we go...**

**Riku: What's this we have to do at the end of the chapter?**

**Starz: Ah! No, spoilers!**

**Riku: But I want to know!**

**Sora: It's easy. Just read.**

**Riku: ….**

Sora's POV:

I woke up from my school alarm. I fell right out of my bed.

"Ah!" I gasped. "Late!"

I smacked my alarm button and it got quiet. I started jumping back and forth trying to put on my pants. Then got burned twice ironing my white shirt. I put on my green and tan striped tie and ran out the door.

"Sora you're lunch!" My mom said.

I grabbed the bag, kissed her cheek, and ran straight out the door. I started running all the way to the corner where I saw Riku.

"Hey bud." Riku said.

I panted, "Hey…how…are you?"

"Fine, I guess." He said.

Sora fixed himself up a bit and put his lunch into his bag. Riku walked beside him all the way to school. Twenty minutes later when they reached the school area, I felt like doing something. So, I reached out for Riku's hand and held it tight but Riku didn't do a thing.

"Uhh, maybe it would be best to keep our relationship on the down low." Riku blushed.

I asked, "Why?"

Riku hesitated, "Uhh…we don't want to look soft for the boys at our school right?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said letting go of his hand. "See ya round bud."

Riku winked and smiled. I ran away to Kairi and Roxas. I high fived Roxas and Kairi just stared at Riku. I wanted to tell her sorry but I didn't exactly know how.

"So now, please get your partner and begin the experiment." Said Mr. Fox, who was a great science teacher.

I loved science, really. It was too easy but I kept thinking about Riku. I wrote his name twelve times in my book during writing class and in art I drew his key blade. Love can be a wonder feeling.

"Huh?" I gasped.

Roxas smiled handing me a pare of goggles.

"You daydreamed again. It's not new but you really are far out today what's going on?" Roxas asked. Roxas was already pouring the purple acid into the Lysol liquid.

I thought _gotta keep it on the DL! The dl! The DL!_

I whispered into Roxas ear, "I'm in love with Riku and he's in love with me!"

Roxas eyes widened and all the purple acid poured over the Lysol liquid.

"WHAT?" Roxas gasped.

I yelled, "Roxas!"

"Huh? What? Shit!"

A storm cloud came! BOOM! Everyone was covered in purple. While exiting the room and screaming Roxas was yelling at me.

"As in 'love, love?' Are you sure, I mean there could be some other guy out there!" Roxas blushed I could hardly see it because his face was like a plum.

I replied, "No. Just Riku."

"Ohh, okay. Let's go to the boys' locker room."

"Right."

"Be careful this thing could sting your eyes!" Said Mr. Fox.

Roxas and I gasped because at that moment my eyes stung like hell.

"OW!"

"Ack! IT BURNS!"

Sora and Roxas ran to the locker room. Washing their face with water like crazy.

"Oh, God." Sora sighed. "That hurt."

Roxas who turned off the water, "You think? All well, it was kind of fun."

"True."

The two laughed and got ready to shower.

Kairi, Roxas, Lea, and I sat together. I was looking for Riku. He wasn't in the cafeteria yet.

I looked directly at Kairi.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison. "You first, no you!"

I chuckled, "I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you."

"No I should be sorry. You love who you love."

"Really?"

We both smiled, "Thanks."

Riku sat with us. We all stared at him. Riku blushed and sighed.

"How much has he told?" Riku asked.

I asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Roxas answered, "He told us everything but your secrets are safe with us. Sadly."  
"Sadly?" Lea interrupted.

Sora sighed, "It's not like I told the world!"

Riku smiled, "No. Then again, you're a little absent-minded enough to do it if people kept asking."

Everyone began to stare at Lea.

"Heh, I ain't saying anything." He crossed his heart.

"I think it's cute." Kairi smiled sadly.

Roxas said quickly, "What about that new Final Fantasy game? THIRTEEN! It rocks so I hear."

Sora asked, "Really?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

Lea asked, "Why do some people get Kingdom Hearts mixed up with Final Fantasy? I DON'T SEE IT! It's like mixing up Digimon with Pokemon or Vampire Knight with Kiss Me, Kill Me!"  
"I heard that!" Kairi said angrily.

Sora smiled and heard of the conversation. I was amazed to see how fast everyone got along again. It made me happy. It made me happy seeing everyone smiling. It made me happy being the absent-minded kid who will do whatever he wants for her.

Riku looked at me and winked. I blushed as everyone chuckled.


	4. Christmas GiftI Love You Sora

**Starz: Well, for the Christmas holiday I decided to make it a little Christmas twist **

**Sora: Sounds like fun!**

**Roxas: I don't see the fun?**

**Starz: *hugs Roxas* I love you Roxas :D MARRY ME!**

**Roxas: This was not in the script O_O**

**Starz: It is now!**

**Sora: Oh, boy…**

**Roxas: gulp…**

It's been a few months now. Riku and I have become really close. In fact, I think we should even take it to the next level. But, I want to keep it calm too. I mean, if my mother found out I was dating Riku… oh, boy. Would that be a problem.

"Almost done, sweetie?" My mother asked.

I answered, "Just got to put the lights up!"

"Alright, well as soon as your father gets out the shower we're leaving."

"Kay!"

After twenty minutes I finally got the Christmas lights up. My Father came down and after him was my mother. She was wearing a nice blue dress. Dad was wearing a green…a green suit.

I chuckled, "What are you wearing?"

Dad looked around, "I look fine."

"Now, we'll be out for two hours. That's how long you can have your Christmas party." Mom explained.

Dad wagged his finger, "No kissing. None of that inappropriate stuff you kids chat about today."

My mother hit my father with her purse, "Now, now! We can trust Sora. He's a good boy."

My Father smiled and so did I. The two left and I got ready for the party myself.

"Cheater! I saw that, you moved it over before the entire thing fell!" Roxas shouted.

I replied, "I did not!"

Riku chuckled, "Does it matter? The tower will fall any second!"

We were playing _Jenga-Truth or Dare_ which is my favorite game.

Kairi asked, "What does it say?"

Roxas stood and sipped his hot chocolate. He sat down the cup and we all waited.

"It says _strut like a model." Roxas sighed._

We all cackled and I tried to not rush him. I wanted to see him do it. Roxas put his hand on his hips, put on a serious face, raised his head so we could see his neck, and walked back and forth.

Riku cheered, "Wahoo! Work it sexy!"

Kairi took pictures with her camera, "Smile for the pretty picture!"

I shouted, "Hey hot stuff, work it! Go, go, go!"  
Roxas turned a hot red and sat down. We all laughed so hard that we could hardly breathe.

"No more dares for me/" Roxas blushed.

I sighed in relief. Took one big breathe and reached for a black brick in the middle of the tower. It fell and everyone shouted _JENGA! _I groaned and smiled.

"Hey, hey this next!" Roxas said jumping with a box that said Twister.

It was shaped in a Christmas tree. A really big Christmas tree. I gulped and Riku held my shoulder.

"We'll have some fun on this game won't we?" Riku said.

I blushed, "I-I'm not good at twister."

Kairi smiled, "It's still fun!"

We quickly laid down the mat.

"Alright, I go first." Riku offered.

I spun the wheel, "Right hand on…red."

Riku bent down and did as I said.

Kairi jumped, "Me next!"

I spun it again, "Right hand on….green."

She did as I said.

Roxas said, "Me next!"

I SIGHED AND SPUN ONCE MORE, "Right hand on…blue!"

It went on, orange then red after that was blue and finally yellow. By the time we got stuck the game was about to be over. I was under Riku who was stretching through Kairi's arms. While Roxas was flat under me and our legs were tied together.

I tried to reach for the wheel. But Riku suddenly gasped as he felt Kairi trying to move with me. We all fell.

"Ow!" Roxas groaned.

I chuckled, "Sorry."

"Technically, no one won." Kairi said.

Riku groaned, "I'm in pain."

We all got off each other.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked as I looked at Kairi's bag.

A small familiar red boxed peeked out the bag. Kairi gasped as I was heading for it. I quickly snatched it out of her bag as she was running toward it.

I said, "You were holding out on us!"

Riku said, "Throw it to me!"

I did as he said.

"Pocky….chocolate flavor…figures." Riku threw it to Roxas.

Roxas smiled, "I got an idea!"

Kairi sighed, "The Pocky game?"

Riku smiled deviously, "Good thinking Roxas." He looked at me. "Some people need the attention."

I reddened, "I don't need attention."

Roxas simply ignored the couple and opened the box.

"Let's see who goes first with Roxas." Kairi said.

The door bell rang. I stood and headed for the door.

"Namine?" I gasped.

Namine said quietly, "I'm sorry I've come so late."

I smiled and stepped aside to let her in. She wore a heavy white jacket and a pink hat.

"I didn't think you would come!" I said cheerfully.

Namine smiled and still quiet, "I might not have if not careful out there."

She took off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

"It's windy out there but no snow." Namine sighed.

I replied, "It is an _island."_

"Riku! Don't eat them all!" Kairi barked.

Namine and I walked in. Roxas blushed as Namine sat next to him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Riku said while chewing pocky.

I said, "Riku don't eat all of them!"

"Why you want a piece?" Riku chuckled.

Namine said, "So we are playing…the pocky game?"

"Sure, are!" Kairi smiled.

Everyone looked at Roxas and he took one out.

"So, who wants to play?" Roxas asked.

Kairi offered, "What about Namine?"

Namine blushed deeply and so did Roxas. I smiled and cheered them on.

"Go for it! Yeah!" I said in optimism.

"U-umm…" Namine said.

Roxas simply put the Pocky in his mouth and closed his eyes. Namine took the other end and closed hers.

Riku repeated, "Go, go, go, go!"

Roxas nipped again, and again, and again. The anticipation was killing me. Roxas nipped on the chocolate Pocky once more and both their lips pressed. The quickly retreated and Kairi along with Riku and I laughed.

"Hey, it's Riku's turn!" Roxas said trying to change the subject.

I asked, "Who are you going to play with Riku?"

"Stupid kid, I chose you!" Riku chuckled.

I said, "Who are you calling a-mmhpm!"

Riku had stuck a Pocky right into my mouth! While I was talking! I blushed as he quickly bit the other side. He bit again coming closer to my lips. I-I never really kissed in front of my friends or anyone else. Usually it's just Riku and I in private.

Riku bit once more and I nearly dropped the Pocky. He bit once more and I suddenly became uncomfortable. Riku gave me a quick peck on the lips. Everyone laughed expect Roxas, I still think he did approve the relationship. I gave Riku a quick glance before looking at Kairi and he was smiling.

Everyone started to leave the house. My parents were coming in ten minutes so I had to get the place clean. Riku started to walk out.

I said, "Riku wait!"

Riku turned to look at me, "What is it?"

I blushed, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Riku smiled.

I said, "B-be good too! For Santa!"

"I'll do it. For you."

"W-well thanks."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I turned a bright red all around my face. Loved me? Riku loves me! My throat got a knot in it. I didn't know what to do. I gave Riku the stupid look and he only shook his head.

"Don't look at me like if I'm from Mars!" Riku said.

I replied with a smile, "I love you too."

He smiled and walked off. I told Riku I loved him. Which I do, it kind of feels weird though. I mean Riku was my first kiss, my first lover, and my first friend. It was…different, but I liked different.


	5. Lemon The Mistake P1

**Starz: INTENSE TIME! Listen, you don't like lemons I suggest you skip this chapter**

**Sora: L-lemon?**

**Starz: This is my first one so NO flames pu-lease. Improvements, yes I would love to listen but please…make it sound as sweet as possible!**

**Riku: Feelings get hurt easily**

Riku and I were playing video games in my room. It was a pretty hot day but still it was only February. I'd expect that since I live on an island. We both had our shirts off. And went to get ice cream every hour or so.

"I'm so beating you!" I said.

Riku scoffed, "As if! It's the heat that's slowing it down. You know how Nintendo Wii systems are when hot."

"I know, but I do have a fan for it. Looks like you're just losing your edge Mr. Riku sir." I said unworriedly.

Riku paused the game and stood.

"Got anymore icy pops?" He asked.

I said, "Yeah downstairs in the fridge."

"Cool, want one?" Riku asked.

I answered, "I would."

Riku left the room and I continued the game. Beating Riku's character up as it stood still.

"Hehehheh…" I chuckled.

Riku's POV:

I started walking down the stairs until I heard Sora's parents talking.

"We may have to go down there and sort this whole mess out!" Sora's mom said.

His dad shook his head, "Do you know how long the police take to investigate? It's not like we have anything important to do but I don't approve of them waving fingers at us."  
His mother smiled, "We didn't do anything so we're not guilty. Everyone who was at that restaurant on Christmas has to go."

"Fine."

I continued down the stairs and his parents got quiet. Sora's mom walked to me.

"Riku, do you mind telling Sora we have to go to an important…_meeting_?"

I responded, "O-of course. How long will you be gone?"

"A few hours, no need to worry I have food in the fridge if you like some." His mother explained.

I nodded grabbed an icy pop and watched them leave out the door. _A few hours? _I thought, _what can we do in a few hours? _

END POV: ((A/N: sorry if it confused you with the POV switch up))

Riku came back with one icy pop in his hand. Sora grabbed it and began to suck on it.

"Ooh, thank God! What it was only one left?" Sora asked.

Riku responded, "No. I'm not really in the mood for icy pops."

Riku looked at the television screen to see he lost seven times.

"Was someone at the door? I just heard it shut." Sora asked.

"No, your parents left to go to a…_meeting."_

"They didn't tell me about any meeting…"

Riku interrupted, "You cheated! I knew you couldn't beat me!"

Sora reddened, "U-uh no…I mean! Well…alright you got me."

Riku leaned against Sora's shoulder.

"Since your parents aren't here, I may have to be in charge." Riku whispered.

Sora replied, "Yeah right! No one is babysitting me! I'm fifteen."

"Ooh really? You seem so mature for a fifteen year old…yep; cheating on a game is definitely mature." Riku said with sarcasm.

Sora said angrily, "Shut up!"

"You need to be punished." Riku said huskily while massaging Sora's neck.

Sora turned a hot red.

Riku asked, "How should I punish you? What do you think I should do?"

Sora blurted, "Take my virginity away!"

"Hmm?"

"I-I mean…hum…I-I mean…err…let me eat cake!" Sora panicked.

Riku pushed Sora flat on the floor.

Riku said, "I think I like the first one better."

"My first one was the cake!" Sora blushed.

Riku chuckled, "I'm not deaf Sora…"

Riku kissed Sora at first lightly then it got a little rough. Sora who still hated himself for saying without thinking somewhat enjoyed the kiss. Sora reluctantly put his arms around Riku's next and Riku was surprised.

After a few seconds Riku wanted to taste more of Sora. His tongue exploded into Sora's mouth. Exploring places he has yet to reach of Sora and Sora who was exploring Riku's mouth did the same.

Riku slowly kissed down Sora's neck then tucked his tongue on Sora's collar bone. Sora bit the bottom of his lip trying to swallow his moan. Riku kissed lower all the way to the nipples where he massaged and licked.

He gave one nip on Sora's nipple and Sora moaned. Riku smiled against Sora's skin. Riku licked and kissed lower while Sora moaned once more feeling himself get hard. Riku seductively tugged on Sora's pants.

"This may have to come off…" Riku smiled.

Sora blushed, "We both need to take it off."

The two boys sat up and quickly took off their pants but before Sora could even stand up straight, Riku tackled him on his bed. Both members against each other and throbbing. Sora groaned and Riku chuckled.

"I'm the one doing the work, correct?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded as Riku pulled off his boxers. He blushed and closed his eyes at the embarrassment of Riku seeing his member. Riku gasped and smiled.

Riku came to Sora's ear, "Your so big…I wonder if I can fit it all in my…mouth?"

Sora opened his eyes and they widened. Riku simply chuckled evilly and went right to his member. At first he licked the head, just to tease his lover, but then he took the member into his mouth.

Sora moaned loudly and grabbed onto the sheets of his bed. Riku bobbed up and down. Sora kept moaning and while holding his sheets in death grip.

"Aah! Riku!" Sora said nearly hitting his climax.

Riku stopped and Sora finally got a chance to breathe.

"Don't think I was going to let you go that easily." Riku said huskily. "You still have to take your punishment."

Sora turned red once again as he saw Riku taking off his boxers. _Don't look at his penis, don't look, and don't look! _Sora thought.

Riku suggested, "You may want to…holding onto something."

Sora turned around quickly and held onto the head board. Riku only chortled and straddled Sora's hips.

"I-is it going to hurt?" Sora asked.

Riku said, "Like hell if I don't do this first."

Riku sucked on his fingers a bit and Sora was already feeling excited. He didn't understand the excitement but he also couldn't take the anticipation. Without warning Riku entered one finger up his shaft.

Sora said aloud, "Aah! Riku! Aah!"

Some tears began to fill in Sora's eyes and he gripped the head board.

"C-calm down, it'll go away after some point." Riku said as he pushed in and out to bring some lust into the picture.

Riku entered another finger and Sora flinched. Riku started to scissor in Sora. Sora gripped the head board harder and the pain eased filling with lust. Riku entered a third one and Sora moaned. Riku smiled deviously and pushed in the same spot and Sora moaned aloud.

Riku took his fingers out and positioned over Sora.

"Ready?" Riku asked.

Sora said, "Please Riku, fuck me."

Without regret Riku entered the head of his member into Sora. Both moaned. Riku entered in more and it started to get tight.

"Riku! You're so tight." Sora moaned.

Riku groaned, "You're so tight."

Sora pumped in and out. Sora held his member and began to pump. But Riku replaced Sora's hand. Both of them pumping with the same speed. Faster and faster Riku pumped into Sora.

"R-Riku I'm so…close." Sora groaned.

"I want it…"  
Riku pumped in once more a lot harder. Sora came all over the sheets. Riku felt Sora get tight and he sent his seeds into Sora. Riku collapsed and so did Sora.

"Wow…" Sora panted. "W-what a rush..."

Riku puffed, "Well that was fun."

Sora said tiredly, "I love you Riku."

"I love you too." Riku smiled.

Sora looked up at his head board to see the top was missing. He only giggled and Riku wrapped his arms around Sora.

"What?"

"I need a new head board."

Riku looked up to see what Sora had done.

"Well, whatta ya know?" Riku said chuckling.

He turned to see Sora's eyes closed. He slept so cutely. It was too adorable not to kiss him on the cheek.

"Promise me, if something goes wrong…we'll still be friends." Riku said.

Sora yawned, "Yeah. Sure…I'd do anything…for Riku."

"Silly…"


	6. Liars The Mistake P2

**Starz: Alright, now it's time for Riku to look like the bad guy.**

**Sora: What do you mean bad guy?**

**Riku: What?**

**Starz: Believe me people Riku will get better but now the drama must come and come down hard.**

**Both: (gulp) **

**Starz: Malevolence laugh!**

Sora stood in the locker and shut the door in front of me to get undressed. Roxas knocked on the door. He was in a towel.

"Sora? What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

Sora said in alarm, "I-I'm just getting undressed."

"Why not do it out here like the rest of us?" Roxas asked.

Sora answered, "N-no thanks."

Roxas thought about this for a minute. The same thing happened to Axel when…he lost his virginity!

"Sora! Sora! Please, don't tell me!" Roxas said in a quiet panic tone. "Sora are you still a virgin?"

It got quiet for a minute between the two. Everyone else was playing around and taking showers. Sora banged through the locker and covered Roxas mouth.

"Shush! If anyone hears that Riku and I slept with each other I'll be on the deep end!" Sora whispered in a panic.

But the person on the other side had already heard what Sora and Roxas had said.

The next day, Sora walked right into school. There was no sign of Riku anywhere. But, Kairi and Roxas were there so Sora was happy. Sora opened his locker.

"Morning!" Kairi smiled.

Sora smiled, "Good morning."

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

Sora responded, "I don't know? We talked yesterday but… he just disappeared today."

The bell rang and Sora stuffed his last book in his bag. The three quickly headed for class. Kairi sat down next to her friend and the window.

Her friend said, "Did you hear?"

Kairi asked, "Hear what?"

Her friend showed her the picture and whispered Kairi's ear. Kairi gasped.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Roxas sat down in the back of the room. Everyone was whispering. One girl and guy walked up to Roxas.

"So, if Sora did that? Does that mean your not one either?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

The girl showed him a picture, "Y' know."  
"Holy sh…!"

Sora sat down with a smile on his face and his mind on his lover. The teacher wasn't in yet so it was kind of loud. Sora was handed a note. He looked at it in its triangle fold. _Where did you come from_? Sora thought.

It said, " Guess what? I'm not a virgin! Riku and I did it the other day it was amazing! ~Sora"

Sora gasped, "WHAT?"

Sora stood and looked around. Everyone was laughing and he blushed.

"Who wants to know who did this? I do!" Sora said angrily. "Who wrote it?"

"YOU DID!" The class laughed.

The teacher took it out of Sora's hand and he quickly gasped everyone got quiet. Sora suddenly felt the hardest knot in his throat.

"Sora to the Principle's office."

"But I-I…!"

"GO!"

Sora started walking out.

"That's what happens to a slut."

"He was bragging he was some hero in the beginning of the year."

"What a liar."

"Gay."  
All those words that were being said were breaking Sora apart. He arrived at the office, a place he never thought he'd go. He sat in her office as she read the note.

"To think of all people! You, Sora? You've changed. This isn't something to brag about." She said.

Sora said trying to fight back crying, "I-I…I didn't…"

"This isn't my school, this isn't something you should be proud of! Does your parents know about this?"

"N-no but I…"

"Nothing! We'll just have to speak with your parents. Tell them to speak with me whenever you can."

Her assistant came in and said a phone call was for her. She told Sora to stay and she left the room. Sora quickly took out his cell phone. _Okay, how do I use this. I press this one right? No! Damn it, I can't take this technology stuff! _He thought.

He was calling Riku.

"Hello?" Riku said.

Sora said, "Riku where are you? They found out everything."

"I know."

"Really? How? Where are you?"

"Ice cream shop, I decided I didn't want to go to school because I might have gotten in trouble."

"We both would have! I don't know what to do Riku! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Someone had to take the blame."

"Right, I guess it would be me."

"Yup."

"Alright, meet me at the beach later on."

They both hung up and the principle gave Sora a good lecture. All day Sora was alone, he didn't feel like sitting with Kairi or eating with Roxas. He had to think of how to get passed his parents. But now there was another problem…Riku.

"I don't think he loves you Sora."

"We trust Sora, he's a good boy."

"You've changed Sora."

"D-don't you think someone else could be with you?"

"Someone had to take the blame."

All those words popped into his head.

"What a liar."  
"Slut."

"Trust Sora, doesn't love you, someone else, changed Sora, and take the blame."

"Sora?" Kairi said.

Sora who was stilling looking down and hadn't touched his food. Small tears formed into his eyes.

"I can save everyone else out there… But, I can't save….myself." Sora said finally.

"Ooh, Sora."

"Please, leave me alone." Sora said with tears down his cheeks. "Everyone please leave me alone."

Kairi walked away…leaving Sora alone. Roxas who didn't even look at his food also felt Sora's heart. Lea sat next to him a smile on his face.

"Hey, bud. Why the long face?" Lea asked.

Roxas replied, "It's Sora. This rumor, this lie Riku said, it's crushing him. He won't listen to Kairi or me. I-I just feel so depressed that I can't help."

Lea said, "So he's sad. Now's your chance. Cheer him up! I didn't do all this for nothing."

"YOU? You did this? You crushed his heart? You're the one who will get him in deep trouble?" Roxas gasped.

Lea rubbed the back of his head, "Well you were talking about how jealous you were that Riku…"

"YOU DON'T GO AND JUST RUIN HIS LIFE? YOU DON'T JUST DECIDE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR SOMEONE ELSE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!" Roxas yelled.

Everyone was in utter silence when Roxas was yelling this. Even Sora looked up.

Lea said quietly, "I was just trying to help."

"Yeah! Well thanks but no thanks." Roxas said walking away.

Sora said to himself, "Roxas…"

"Sora…" 

After school Sora ran straight to the beach. Riku was sitting there under the tree.

"Riku." Sora said.

"Hey." He smiled.

Sora asked, "Do you know how much trouble we're in?"

"_We're? _Oh no, Sora I thought you were taking the blame."

"Me?" Sora gasped.

Riku stood and walked next to Sora. Who was kind of pouting.

"Did you mean it?" Sora asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Uh…yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just- I don't think- why am I-?" Sora couldn't seem to put his thoughts together.

Suddenly, Sora got a text. He looked at his phone as Riku played with sand. It was a picture of Riku…who was…he was kissing Kairi? Sora shut his phone and tears started running down his eyes.

"Liar." Sora whispered.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

Sora yelled, "Liar!"

He ran off before Riku could even grab him. Leaving Riku to wonder what he meant. Sora who had his sight set on telling Riku he would take the blame. A few minutes of watching the sunset and then time to go home.

Sora walked in with a face as blank as a white sheet of paper. No expression was on his face because he didn't want to think because he knew if he did he would have cried.

"Hi, Sora! Dinner is almost done and I made your favorite." My mother smiled.

Sora said, "That's nice."

"You don't want to know what it is. What's wrong sweet heart?" His mother said putting the top on the pot.

"I'm…fine…" Sora said with hesitation.

"A-alright…"

Sora walked up the stairs and shut the door then face planted onto the bed. He wanted to die, he never wanted to see another smiling face, and more. _Why did he lie? Why am I taking the blame? Why do I…why do I love him? _Sora thought. _Kairi where are you? I need you…what d o I do about my parents? Oh my God my parents they'll kill me…what do I do? I'm in a tight spot._

His phone began to ring. Sora looked at it.

"Kairi." Sora cried.

"Sora! Are you alright? Where are you? Riku called me. What did you mean by 'liar?" She asked.

Sora asked, "Have you ever kissed Riku?"

There was a quiet pause. Sora sighed and waited.

"I-I have…"

"When?"

"Three years ago, it was a dare and Riku was willing to do it."

"Really? Then he isn't lying? Riku does love me!" Sora said happily.

"Sora!" My Father called down angrily.

Sora sighed, " Oh…shit…"

He hung up the phone. He opened his door slowly and stood in the hall trembling.

"What is the matter with you?" His father asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked cautiously.

His father replied, "Not speaking a word to your mother? She asked how you are you and you know how you lied! Speak the truth sometimes but…lies are sometimes good to…scratch that. Come down for dinner?"

"Yes." I said with a relieved sigh.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat. Thinking of a way to get out of the parent situation. A plate of mac & cheese with fried chicken. It was his favorite. He had many favorites but this is definitely one of his favorites.

"Looks great, Mom." Sora said with a smirk.

Feeling just a bit happy.

"How are you today, Honey? Did something happen?" Mom asked.

I replied, "Yeah umm… it was a rude note being passed around today and the teacher thought I wrote it."

"What?" Sora's father gasped.

Sora's mom said, "Perhaps we should go up there and explain you out?"

"No!" Sora said exclaiming. "I mean! I already explained it out with Riku! There is no need to come to my school."

"A-alright…" His mother said.

_Ohh, my God. I lied to my parents (not the first time). It's been a while, but at least I'm out of it._

Truthfully, Sora does feel a bit bad. But, what his parents planned that night made it seem worse.


	7. The Wrong SlutCaptured

**Starz: Sorry I haven't been here a while guys…**

**Sora: School is important!**

**Roxas: Right**

**Starz: But I'm back! I'm prepared!**

Soon, the days started to slow Sora down. His mile-a-minute mind ran all over the place. He couldn't focus straight, however; he was relieved that he got away with it. Sora and Riku still dated but now it was more cautious. Although, Riku was now more open to Sora.

Roxas was a bit hesitant toward the couple and didn't know how to tell Sora that it was his fault. Kairi supported the couple one hundred percent and told everyone in the school it was a prank. Lea took full credit for a prank.

Sora and Riku walked out the school.

"So, want to go to the beach today?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled, "Of course! It is the weekend."

Riku smiled, "Alright."

Kairi said, "Don't forget we have to study for the test on Monday."

"We'll do that on Sunday!" Sora said.

Roxas replied, "We should do it on Saturday and Sunday!"

"It would make more progress." Riku said.

Sora agreed, "I do need the grade."

AT THE BEACH

"Riku!" Sora blushed as sat on Riku.

Riku chuckled, "Will you ever stop being so adorable?"

"C'mon we're both wet Riku…" Sora said, wrapping his arms around Riku.

Riku chuckled, "No, not today…no matter how horny you get me. I have to stay focused tonight."

The two kissed. Then, again, it was like every kiss was the first time. Riku slid his tongue into Sora's mouth. Their tongues danced. Sora laid his forehead onto Riku's head. Sora loved Riku and he didn't want anything to their love. He would protect it for as long as he could.

"Baby, I love you." Riku said.

Sora smiled, "I love you too, Riku!"

When Riku called him _baby _it made his heart skip a beat. He didn't care what other people thought of him as long as Riku was here.

"No one is at my house…do you want to take a bath?" Riku said.

Sora blushed, "As long as you…clean my favorite spot."

"Let's go."

"_Ooh, Riku…" _

MONDAY

"Yeah, well…we'll see him later on today." Sora smiled.

Roxas said, "You and Riku are real close now, huh?"

"Yeah, I…" Sora said silently. "I love him…heh…"

"Well, keeping love as a secret really isn't love…"

"Oh, Roxas. C'mon, you're the only one who doesn't support this."

"I'm just trying to protect you Sora." Roxas said. "I don't think Riku loves you; I don't even know how you didn't get in trouble."

The Principle walked through the halls. She stopped in front of Sora. Sora's heart pounded and Roxas felt it.

"Have you told your parents?" She asked, her eyes beating with anger.

Sora said sadly, "Yes…I was punished." Sora rubbed his eyes and whined. "It-it will never happen again."

"Good." The principle nodded.

Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and followed through the back of the school. The bell rang and all the students were set free. Sora and Roxas stood to the side.

"How did you…"

"Riku taught me, it came in handy that's for sure. They won't ever find out." Sora smiled. "Riku and I will be together…forever…"

Roxas shook his head, "STOP, SORA! LISTEN TO ME FOR A SEC!"

Sora shouted, "Would you stop yelling at me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that he doesn't love you, he cares about other people's opinion not yours. Has he even told any of his friends about you? Why didn't he come to school that day?"

Sora covered his ears trying not to hear, "Shut up!"

Roxas took Sora's hands away from his ears and said, "WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO TELL YOU THAT I ALMOST GOT YOU IN TROULE!" Roxas blurted.

Sora gasped, "What?"

"Shi…" Roxas gasped.

Sora said, shocked, "YOU! You're the reason why I doubt Riku and you're the reason I am failing?"

Roxas was stiff and silent. Sora with his arms on his hips.

"Why?" Sora asked.

Roxas turned his head slightly and quietly spoke, "I was…jealous…I kind of like you and…"

Sora said angrily, "Roxas you need some mental attention or something. US, WE, THE TWO, we will never be together. Roxas you're nothing but a greedy pig and that makes me very mad!"

Roxas sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"No need for that now." Sora said, walking away.

Sora couldn't stand being near him right now. So, he was glad he walked away. Sora turned the corner to his Mother and Principle standing right there. The two women looked at him. Sora's heart stopped.

_HOLY SH*T! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? AHHH! Maybe if I just…_ Sora started creeping backward as students passed by him.

"Sora!" His mother called angrily.

"Shit." Sora whispered.

He walked back and his mother was terribly disappointed. Didn't even speak to him on the way home. As soon as they walked in the house, Sora tried running up the stairs but his mother stopped him in his tracks.

"Sora? WHAT THE HELL? What were you thinking?" His mother shouted.

Sora stepped back, "Mom…I didn't…"

His mother slapped him so hard that he fell to the floor. Sora nearly had tears in his eyes but he fought them back and turned to see his mother's eyes boiling.

His mother demanded, "Go to your room! DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOUR FATHER IS HOME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"M-mom…" Sora finally managed to say.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Sora scurried up the stairs and into his room. He plopped onto his bed and cried into the pillow.


	8. GoodBye, Riku, GoodBye Roxas

Roxas sat down on the beach, his feet touching the waves…it was relaxing. But, he couldn't get what Sora said out of his head. He felt sick inside and sad. What he said to Sora, he shouldn't have said it.

Roxas felt down on himself. He had lost something important to him and he needed a renewal. But, how and where?

"Give me a sign…" Roxas sighed.

There was thunder so it was about to rain. Roxas stood about to leave when suddenly a paper flew in his face and he flailed! He quickly took it off and read it. Organization XII: In need of assistance,

We need new recruits,

We'll make a renewal to whoever needs it, your memories wiped away.

Roxas smiled, "Whoa! Thanks!"

This will give me the strength and rebirth I need!

"Sora? Sora? Please, open the door!" His mother said, Sora hadn't eaten in two days. In fact, she never even heard a sound from him since the other night. She felt a little bad, but it was a lesson he had to learn.

"Sora, if you don't unlock this door your father will…"

Still no answer and she called off to Sora's father. He came up the stairs and stood at the end of the hall. Then ran and bam! Hit the door down. It was dark so they turned the light on. There was no Sora!

"Oh, no!" His mother gasped.

"Not again…" His father sighed.

Sora ran down the board walk, he was almost there to Riku's house until he was Riku walking the opposite direction.

"Huh? Riku!" Sora shouted happily.

"Sora…"

Sora jumped off the wooden rail and tripped over. Stumbling along to Riku. Riku caught him but without a happy look on his face. Usually Riku smiled the minute he saw Sora.

"Is something wrong? Where are you going?" Sora asked.

Riku hesitantly replied, "I'm going for a long while…Sora…"

"Where? I'll come with you!"

"No, you really shouldn't. Not this time, okay?" He said, letting go of Sora.

"R-Riku…"

"What?"

"Did you really mean it…when you said that you loved me…"

"Sure, I did. I do love you." Riku said with a fake smile.

"Riku, you're lying!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"Not!"

Thunder roared and it started to rain lightly. Sora didn't take his eyes off of Riku.

"Then, then, why don't you kiss me in front of other people? Why didn't you come to school that day when we got caught, knowingly that we were? Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because…I don't know…listen, I'm already in a rut now, Sora!"

Sora took his hand, "So let me help!"

Riku took back his hand and turned his back toward Sora, "You can't Sora…"

"So that's how it is? Y-you just…you care what other people think! You can't handle always getting help because you always have to be in charge! You're such a…a…heartless!" Sora shouted, tears running down his eyes.

"Fair enough…"

"Riku!"

Sora pushed him slightly and Riku grabbed his hands.

"Let me go, damn it! Let me go!" Sora said tugging at his wrists.

Riku looked at Sora deeply and kissed him. Sora fought off the first one. The kiss was so wet and cold, it made Sora's eyes water. The rain came down harder. Riku kissed him again then once more and Sora stopped fighting.

"Stop…it…stop it you're hurting me…" Sora said as Riku tried to kiss him one more time.

Riku said, "I need to change…and when I do…we'll be together, okay?"

Riku let go of Sora. He stared to walk away and Sora felt like he had lost something important. Sora had tears run down his eyes and watched Riku leave.

"Achoo!" Sora sniffed. "Stupid, rain."

Sora sat under a fruit tree and had a blanket wrapped around him. Kairi walked over to him with an umbrella.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You…okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure! I'm great!" Sora said, putting on his goofy smile.

"No you're not…come here…"

Sora hugged Kairi tightly and cried on her shoulder. She was such a good friend. Sora told Kairi the entire story.

"Then, we'll wait for him…together…" Kairi said.

Sora replied, "Thank you, you're such a good friend Kairi."

"I know."

**Starz: So, this is the end.**

**Sora: Aww…**

**Roxas: Wait, really?**

**Starz: No! I'm making a sequel but this time using Roxas as a main character! SO! Yay!**

**Sora: Friends! How many of us have them?**

**Starz: *sings* Friends!**

**Roxas: Oh, boy…**


End file.
